


[Podfic] Clementine

by scribbledog



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Human AU, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Slow Burn, Smut, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), middle aged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbledog/pseuds/scribbledog
Summary: I love you madlyLet my imagination run away with you gladly.The seaside neighbours AU exactly one person asked for.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mussimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mussimm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Clementine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159381) by [Mussimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mussimm/pseuds/Mussimm). 



> This is my first podfic, so if the sound quality is a little poor, I'm still learning and appreciate your patience as I learn on the job as it were.
> 
> (also you may hear seagulls in the background as I live near the ocean, and they're noisy buggers despite my best efforts to record around them... but hey, it's a fic set at the seaside, so let's call it ambience and pretend it's intentional!)
> 
> Also much love to Mussimm for giving me permission to podfic such a lovely, soft piece of work!

[ Listen on Anchor FM ](https://anchor.fm/scribbledog/episodes/Podfic-Clementine-Chapter-One---Falling-eo8610)

Or Stream:

[ Intro Music: Owl's Christmas by Owl Glance ](https://pixabay.com/music/christmas-owls-christmas-1932/)


	2. Invitation

[ Listen on Anchor FM ](https://anchor.fm/scribbledog/episodes/Podfic-Clementine-Chapter-Two---Invitation-eoejfn)

Or Stream:

[ Intro Music: Owl's Christmas by Owl Glance ](https://pixabay.com/music/christmas-owls-christmas-1932/)


	3. Fences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 11/01: It has come to my attention that the audio had gone a bit staticky, hopefully this should be fixed now, and make for better listening! Thanks for sticking with me as I muddle through making this Podfic!

[ Listen on Anchor FM ](https://anchor.fm/scribbledog/episodes/Podfic-Clementine-Chapter-Three---Fences-eon85a)

Or Stream:

[ Intro Music: Owl's Christmas by Owl Glance ](https://pixabay.com/music/christmas-owls-christmas-1932/)


	4. Mirror

[ Listen on Anchor FM ](https://anchor.fm/scribbledog/episodes/Podfic-Clementine-Chapter-Four---Mirror-ep0v00)

Or Stream:

[ Intro Music: Owl's Christmas by Owl Glance ](https://pixabay.com/music/christmas-owls-christmas-1932/)


	5. Knots

[ Listen on Anchor FM ](https://anchor.fm/scribbledog/episodes/Podfic-Clementine-Chapter-Five---Knots-epc3s3)

Or Stream:

[ Intro Music: Owl's Christmas by Owl Glance ](https://pixabay.com/music/christmas-owls-christmas-1932/)


	6. Running

[ Listen on Anchor FM ](https://anchor.fm/scribbledog/episodes/Podfic-Clementine-Chapter-Six---Running-epldfp)

Or Stream:

[ Intro Music: Owl's Christmas by Owl Glance ](https://pixabay.com/music/christmas-owls-christmas-1932/)


	7. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who is following along with this podfic as I learn how to make this an enjoyable listening experience for you. I love this fic, I love recording it and am trying to improve all the time, and to know that there are people out there listening to what I do, makes my heart soar! Love you all!

[ Listen on Anchor FM ](https://anchor.fm/scribbledog/episodes/Podfic-Clementine-Chapter-Seven---Secret-eq12jg)

Or Stream:

[ Intro Music: Owl's Christmas by Owl Glance ](https://pixabay.com/music/christmas-owls-christmas-1932/)


	8. Rescue

[ Listen on Anchor FM ](https://anchor.fm/scribbledog/episodes/Podfic-Clementine-Chapter-Eight---Rescue-eqcafl)

Or Stream:

[ Intro Music: Owl's Christmas by Owl Glance ](https://pixabay.com/music/christmas-owls-christmas-1932/)


	9. Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo my lovelies!
> 
> Here's a new chapter for you and I have to say that this has been my favourite one to record so far! There's something about how soft Crowley and Aziraphale are in this chapter that made it an absolute joy for me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy listening to it!

[ Listen on Anchor FM ](https://anchor.fm/scribbledog/episodes/Podfic-Clementine-Chapter-Nine---Lightning-eql1e9)

Or Stream:

[ Intro Music: Owl's Christmas by Owl Glance ](https://pixabay.com/music/christmas-owls-christmas-1932/)


	10. Library

[ Listen on Anchor FM ](https://anchor.fm/scribbledog/episodes/Podfic-Clementine-Chapter-Ten---Library-er3vj4)

Or Stream:

[ Intro Music: Owl's Christmas by Owl Glance ](https://pixabay.com/music/christmas-owls-christmas-1932/)


End file.
